


Beauteous Beauties

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Fanart, Fanfiction, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Draco and Ron's lives as the Beauties of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauteous Beauties

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. This work is inspired by _Princess Princess_. No offence is meant by this fan work and it is made purely for fun. ****  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very small look at Harry, Draco and Ron's lives as Beauties.

>   
> _These are the Beauties of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the all male University. Much like the Student Union President Albus Dumbledore, things do not always make sense here. The thing that makes the least, but also the most, amount of sense about Hogwarts is one of its age old traditions. A few first years, if they have the right looks and personality, are elected to be the Beauties of the school. They counterbalance the overwhelming amount of masculinity that is simply oozing from our walls by providing the students with a touch of femininity. The most androgynous and beauteous men are chosen and they dress from head to toe, wig to polished nail, in women's clothing for all of our major events and to cheer on our sports teams and clubs during preparation for and participation in competitions._
> 
> _This years Beauties are:_
> 
> _**Ronald Bilius Weasley** : the shy and reluctant Beauty that blushes as red as her hair and who has an adorable baby face despite her daunting height. She often tries to avoid attention but it only makes the men flock more. Her reluctance simply makes you want to hold her all the more and tell her that there's nothing to fear._
> 
> _**Draco Lucius Malfoy** : the cool and confident, flirty but intimidating Beauty with sharp features, flaxen hair and, if you cross her, a cutting tongue. Stay on her good side and she will be more than willing to gift you with a dazzling smile, maybe even a wink or a blown kiss if she's especially happy._
> 
> _**Harry James Potter** : the emerald eyed, kind hearted and witty Beauty that is both brave and strong. Don't let the stylishly messy, black curls or the innocuous spectacles fool you, she is no damsel in distress. She's always willing to smile and is dedicated to her job as a Beauty. This Beauty will do what she can to keep us in good spirits and on good terms with those around us._

 

"They're... really going to put this in the school paper," Harry said, in disbelief.

"It's Hogwarts, what did you expect?" Draco asked.

"Isn't it enough that we have to wear these getups and play school mascots?" Ron grumbled.

"Breaks over Beauties," said Dumbledore, a former Beauty and their whimsical but tyrannical Student Union President. "Back to the photo shoot. You do want your Beauty Benefits, don't you? And don't forget, you'll receive a percentage from the sale of any merchandise of you. I hear the posters and collectors cards are doing very well."

"Come on, we don't have all day," Creevey called, standing by his tripod.

"I don't want to," Ron said, backing away.

"You've already signed your contract, Ron," Harry said, grabbing an arm.

"And what sort of man backs away from a legally binding promise?" Draco asked, taking the other. "Jamie dear, I think we'll need to coax him into going on set."

"I've told you to stop calling me that in public, Dragon," Harry said, fluttering his extended lashes.

"Can you two stop doing that?" Ron begged.

"Hmmm," Draco hummed. "I wonder if Ronnikins has told that girl friend of his about his Beauty job yet?"

"You can't blackmail him, Dragon," Harry said, knowing Draco was bluffing—or at least he hoped Draco was bluffing. "Where are your morals?"

"Morals?" Draco drawled, looking entirely too mischievous. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Okay! Okay!" Ron said, giving in. "I'll stop complaining and take the damned pictures. Godric, I hope no one she knows buys one."

"I'm glad I didn't have to intervene," Dumbledore said, once they were settled on set. "Now, give it your best, yes? We need a picture for the article."

 

[   
](https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7360/14005912354_c72bdc2aac_o.png)

Click to enlarge


	2. Sensationalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beauteous Beauties read the school paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhm, I'm a little obsessed with Princess Princess I think. I went and read the manga too. This is going to be one of those irregularly updated things.

"I was half hoping they didn't print it," Harry said, still surprisingly unused to Hogwarts' oddities after being there a month. He had to admit that the three of them looked bloody good though. The blokes were probably getting nose bleeds watching Draco's hand travel down Harry's leg.

"Keep reading. It gets worse," Draco said, as they sat at the Beauties table in the Great Hall. "Or better, depending on who you are."

"Do I even want to know?" Ron asked, eating his breakfast.

Part of the reason Ron had even been convinced to accept the position after elections was the fact that the funding for the Beauties Programme covered their meals. Harry was not sure where Ron put it all to be honest, but, if he had been paying for it he probably would have been broke by now.

The benefits they got for their efforts were more than appealing and well worth it so Harry could not judge Ron for the basis of his decision. They were what got Harry and Draco to sign up as well. Meal coverage, supplies coverage, a percentage of the profits from photographs of them that are sold by the Photography Club, extra credits and reimbursement for when they have to miss class. It all helped Harry to put less strain on his aunt and uncle's bank account since he was already enough of a burden on them. There was also the fact that Dumbledore was frighteningly persuasive—leaves you worried he might torture you for disagreeing with him persuasive.

"You already know," Draco drawled, slathering butter on a scone. He was the only one out of the three of them with naturally long hair, and thus did not have to bother with a wig. Harry had mistaken him for a girl when they first met. "We all do. But now they know as well and it's added to their wank fodder. Not that I mind. They can do what they want with their pricks so long as I don't have to see it."

"You don't mean—" Harry sat up and flipped through the paper until he found it. Someone had managed to get a photograph of it. Merlin. And  _of course_  the context in the paper was all sorts of wrong.

_Days before the University's Cultural Show, our Beauties were spotted practicing for their performance when they were interrupted by a girl. She seemed to know Beauty Potter and what looked like a disagreement had started. Perhaps it was a lovers quarrel, an upset ex-girlfriend, who knows. But our raven Beauty was displeased—Beauty Malfoy was attractively annoyed and Beauty Weasley was cute with confusion—_

"Cute… with confusion…" Ron squeaked. "What the bloody hell? Who writes this? I'm not cute… or adorable. They're stripping away every layer of my masculinity here. Circe, I don't think I can't do this anymore."

"Stop complaining or stop speaking to me," Draco said, glaring at Ron. "I'm getting rather tired of you. You signed the contract so being a Beauty is your job.  _Live with it_."

"You're teasing me again, right, Draco?" Ron asked hopefully. "You aren't really tired of me."

"I'm tired of you," Draco said, sipping his tea. He was too good at fibbing in Harry's opinion.

"I always knew you hated me," Ron said, genuinely wounded. "You're still holding that grudge between our families, aren't you?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm taking the piss before it sticks?" he asked. "If you could stop looking like such a lost puppy then maybe I'd stop."

"I clearly need to find some new friends," Ron muttered.

"Getting back to the article," Harry said, reigning them in before they got in a spat and Ron blew his top.

_—Beauty Weasley was cute with confusion._

_The young woman would not leave our prepossessing Beauty Potter be and soon Beauty Malfoy stepped in. She uttered what we are sure were piercing words and subsequently began to prove what many of us have long speculated. Beauty Malfoy wrapped a possessive arm around her room mate and clung to her side. The intruder objected and fussed and, as we can all expect, this provoked the magnanimous Beauty Malfoy even further, so much so that she made her point clear by laying a **smouldering**  kiss upon her lover's luscious lips._

"They don't look that luscious to me," Ron muttered, before biting into a scone.

"Don't stare at them," Harry said, covering his mouth. "You've a girlfriend, Ron. You can't be checking me out, and right in front of Dragon too."

"Didn't you read the paper?" Draco drawled. " Jamie's my lover. You don't want to upset me, now do you?" He reached over and turned Harry's head towards him, pitching his voice low. "I should be the only one who knows just how luscious his lips are."

"You two need to stop teasing like that," Ron said, blushing. "This is the entire reason we've got rumours in the first place."

"But you're so cute when you're embarrassed, Ronnikins," Draco said, leaning back and smirking at Ron.

Harry chuckled and shook his head before going back to reading.

_We were fortunate to have a camera on hand to capture the intimate moment that these Beauties shared, their feelings for one another ever apparent in the alignment of their supple bodies, the puckering of their glossed lips, the tenderness of their kiss and the fluttering of lashes._

_The intruder was as dismayed as we were excited to see such young love so blatantly displayed, two Beauties wrapped in each others embrace, shining more radiantly than the sun._

"I can't believe they actually printed this though," Harry said, sighing. "Now I know why we got so many more looks this morning. And, we live in the same dorm room. You know what they think we're doing in there."

Truthfully, the rumours did not bother Harry too much, it was the fact that Draco had to go and kiss him when Romilda showed up. Of all the schemes he could have come up with to get her to leave Harry alone, it had to be a false relationship.  _Sure_ , they flirted a bit while they were playing Beauties or taking the piss out of Ron, but that was just a spot of fun. They were not lovers and the only apparent feelings he had shown when Draco kissed him were shock, disbelief and an inherent dread at Romilda's reaction. She was part of the reason he had left his Aunt's place, the entire reason actually—since she had hexed his girlfriend at the time and troubled the people he got close to. Now he had to worry over Draco's safety.

"They were already thinking it," Draco shrugged. "Besides, they don't even want to know what we really look like under our clothes. We've got to shower in a different bathroom to preserve their fantasies—"

"And for our own safety," Ron mumbled.

"—so I doubt that anyone would believe us if we tried to clear this up," Draco finished.

"Next thing you know they'll be saying that Ron sits around and watches us," Harry muttered, sending a quick glare at the rest of the room. He did not want to have to worry over both of them but Ron was far from likely to pull a stunt like that.

"Nnn," Draco hummed, tilting his head from side to side.

"What?" Ron gasped. "They're already doing that aren't they? Bloody hell. Is it in the paper? Why did they start printing the bloody thing. Hearsay is one thing but print is another. If Hermione ever sees one of these—"

"Some of them think you get off watching us, some think you join us, and some think you're secretly jealous of me and that I know you want Harry so I purposefully flirt with him," Draco said, before sipping his tea. "Or maybe it was the other way around, hmm."

"Anyway," Harry said, while Ron's eyes seemed to double in size at the rumours. He began to flip through the rest of the  _Hogwarts Weekly_. "I doubt your girlfriend will even see a copy of this—Huh?"

Draco took the paper from Harry and sat on it, effectively stopping him from reading anything else. "You should eat instead of worry over gossip," he said. "Both of you. You know we aren't really an item and you know your girlfriend still thinks you're… however manly you've deluded her into thinking you are."

"Oi!" Ron protested.

"So let's carry on with breakfast," Draco said, ignoring Ron.


End file.
